homies_vs_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Monkey King Bambina
Summary "Monkey King" Bambina is a Kintamandrill, one of the Eight Kings of the Gourmet world, who rules Area 7 with a chaotic and carefree attitude. Powers and Stats Tier: '''5-B Contained form |''' 5-B True Form Name: Bambina, epithet "Monkey King" or "Problem Child of the Eight Kings" Origin: Toriko Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Kintamandrill Destructive Capacity: Planet Level via powerscaling''' |''' Planet Level+ via powerscaling Hax : None notable Range: Tens of Kilometers (Cut through a mountain with its tail alone) | Thousands of Kilometres (created a destructive shockwave that destroyed orbiting meteors and satellites) Speed: '''Massively Hypersonic, a 'soft' jumping 50km vertically in 1 second (a speed of 111846.8150 mph or Mach 146.93, all while on top of a 100G mountain), Massively Hypersonic+ travelling over kilometers so quickly it vanishes from sight, moving fast enough to kill at least four people, destroy the surrounding landscape and vanish from perception in only 0.1 seconds, Sub-Relativistic+ | 'FTL (his tail shockwave went into space in about a second from the 100G mountain past small meteorites and satellites, dodged six Mold Spears all going near the speed of light with ease) ' '''Lifting Strength: '''Class T+ (Consecutively throws 100G mountains at Mach 1 around the planet with no loss of speed in the projectile) '''Striking Power: '''Class NJ+ (Easily took out a character with Class YJ+ Endurance) | '''Class XJ Durability: '''Planet Level via powerscaling (survived a full power assault from the 4HK with little damage) | '''Planet Level+ via powerscaling Stamina: Incredibly high; natural habitat is a mountain which creates a force between 10 and 100G with an Atmosphere of 0% Oxygen, making natural breathing impossible. Standard Equipment: '''None '''Intelligence: '''Instinctively aware of major changes in the world but chooses to ignore events. Intelligent enough to create a complex hierarchy for it's subjects and create Enbu, but possibly naive of how it's immense power can harm others. '''Powers and Abilities: Monkey Martial Art '''or '''Enbu Weakness: Unknown, possibly the''' Sandoriko''' flower. Feats ''' '''Consistently throws Mountains around the planet at Mach 1, established the rigid hierarchy of the Monkey races of Area 7, has a Capture Level of 6000, said to be stronger than the Horse King Heracles, seemingly annihilated three of the Four Heavenly Kings as well as one NITRO in the literal blink of an eye, testicles are the source of Acacia's Soup Course, PAIR. Sleeps in the Thermosphere 90-500 km above the planet surface. Acchi Muite Hoi: A game where Bambina and his opponent play rock-paper-scissors, then the WINNER points in the direction where they think the opponent is going to look. The blast from Bambina pointing causes the opponent's head to spin around several dozen times before it tears off. Hiza Kakkun: '''A game where Bambina kicks his knees into the back of the opponent's knees to knock them off balance. The blast from Bambina's knees causes the opponent's lower legs to be ripped from their body. '''Arm Wrestling: A game where Bambina grasps an opponent's arm and attempts to overpower their grip. The strength of Bambina causes his opponent's arm to be ripped off their body. Sneeze: 'Bambina sneezes. The force is strong enough to devastate all landscape within eye-shot. '''Anger / Killing Intent: '''After hiding for an entire day in a game of Hide and Seek and realizing no one was seeking, Bambina let out an aura of anger for less than a second. This aura was powerful enough to make the lives of three characters flash before their eyes and paralyze them in terror. ''Bell of the Pair': '''Bambina's testicles release a sound that fully recovers a person's stamina and provides nutrients for an entire continent. '''True Form: After a Choreographed attack from the Four Heavenly Kings, Bambina's outer skin was blown from his body, revealing his true form. Immediately after this form was revealed, the entire planet felt a form of apprehension that influenced them to eat their favorite foods in preparation to face coming events without regret. This form gives the addition of a pair of sails between the wrists and ankles, similar to a flying squirrel. 'Force Suppression: '''Placing a hand on the spot where Toriko dealt an Infinite Kugi Punch, the force of the punch dissipated to nothing in only a few seconds. '''Tail Swing Shockwave: '''The Monkey King casually swings his tail at relativistic speeds, sending a shockwave of pressure out powerful and fast enough to reach orbit, bifurcating several satellites and floating meteors orbiting the planet. "'Monkey Dance": '''A very complicated dance set to a style similar to Martial Arts Kata with at least 1000 moves involved. Not all the steps are known due to missing instructions, but the whole dance is performed in only 10 seconds at a speed of 10 steps per 0.1 seconds. The feat is so straining that all Four Heavenly Kings had to unite all 240 Trillion cells in their bodies using ENBU to keep up. The end result of the dance is unknown so far, but Bambina grew happier the further the dance went and when the Four Heavenly Kings thought they messed up the dance and that Bambina wanted to eat them, the truth is Bambina only wanted to kiss them and that they had done the dance right all along. Others Category:Characters